


the brightest colours fill my head

by amaltheaz



Series: we can't lose hope just yet ('cause it's once, just once in a lifetime) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, i couldn't resist myself apparently, if you really really squint there is a hint of kara/diana, its kind of really gay, kind of, supercorp pre-relationship, supergirl and wonder woman shenanigans, there is also flashback of Diana and Lena meeting, this dinner was mentioned in chapter 3 of pick a blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "“I do require some assistance.”There's a levity in Diana’s tone that lets her know that it isn't anything serious or life-threatening and so Kara sits back down in her chair. “Of course! Name it,” she replies easily, always so happy and willing to help a friend."





	the brightest colours fill my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Eid Mubarak, first of all! Secondly, I've been working on this story since I wrote that chapter in pick a blossom (which is why I have it included in the series) where Kara mentioned that she went out for dinner with Diana. I was honestly expecting to just have it as a drabble but I went and included a flashback scene to when Lena met Diana.
> 
> I hope y'all will enjoy this. I have more stories waiting to be written and posted. So much more, :D.
> 
> Have a good weekend, everybody! <333

 

Kara sighs heavily, glaring at the clock on her desk. It's only mid-afternoon and she’s feeling a little unsettled. 

She was supposed to have lunch with Lena earlier but Kara understands very well how demanding and time-consuming the life of a CEO is, especially for a major corporation like LCorp. But just because she understands, doesn't mean she can't be cranky about it. And she is, quite cranky actually. She was really looking forward to seeing Lena and not seeing her, well, she’s right back in Cranky Town. 

Though Snapper has gotten better at talking to her about whatever point he wants to get across to her rather than just yelling it at her, he  _ was _ in one of his moods today. Maybe it was something in the air today because Miss Grant wasn't in the best of moods either. Kara’s ears are genuinely still ringing from all the yelling she’s heard today. 

Which was why she was glad that Lena called her earlier. It felt so good to hear from her, even if it was a rushed phone call. But she got to hear Lena’s soft and soothing timbre and that loosened the ache in her chest from missing her friend. She can’t wait until they see each other again which hopefully will be soon. Kara doesn’t know how much longer she can go without seeing Lena and not being around her. 

The ringing of her Catco desk phone startles her out of her thoughts. She doesn’t usually get many calls in the office so Kara is a little apprehensive when she picks it up. “Kara Danvers, CatCo, how may I help you?”

There’s a short pause before a reply comes through the line. The voice is soothing in nearly all the same ways that Lena’s is, and slightly teasing at the same time. “Hello Kara Danvers of CatCo, I was hoping you could direct me to a really good friend of mine-”

Kara instantly recognizes the voice over the phone. “Diana!”

A warm, husky chuckle greets her in return and Kara can already imagine the pleased smirk on Diana’s face, the slight quirk of her eyebrow. “Hello Kara.”

She‘s brimming with so much excitement at hearing from Diana that Kara finds herself jumping up from her chair. “Hi! It's so good to hear from you.” 

“And the same to you.”

“So what's up? Are you in town? Did you need help with something?” Kara asks as she turns around, facing the wall lined with hanging photographs. Not a lot of photos but just enough to give her office a more personal touch. She smiles at the most recent picture of her and Lena, a picture that Winn took on one of their game nights some time ago. It hangs to her left, next to the group picture that she always sees first whenever she turns in her chair. 

There’s a picture of her and Kal-El too, set in the midst of other framed pictures, hiding what he really means to her. There's a pang in her chest and she realizes how much she misses her cousin and that it's been awhile since she has heard from him. She makes a mental note to call him soon so they can catch up. 

“I do require some assistance.”

There's a levity in Diana’s tone that lets her know that it isn't anything serious or life-threatening and so Kara sits back down in her chair. “Of course! Name it,” she replies easily, always so happy and willing to help a friend. 

\---

_ Kara stands to the side as she waits patiently for Lena to finish speaking to the reporter from The NC Chronicle. She knows though that it’s probably going to be a bit of a wait considering the gaggle of other members of the press wanting to speak to Lena as well.  _

_ It’s so easy to see how Lena is so much in her element as she charms the reporters with her quick wit and that huge brain of hers. It's impressive, awe-inspiring and maybe a little bit intimidating. Kara doesn't understand how it is that she's the one that’s attending this gala with Lena tonight, doesn't really understand how Lena continues to give her the time of day.  _

_ But then Lena turns to her and gives this little smile and an eye-roll that makes her giggle and maybe Kara does understand. So much of Lena’s life is dedicated to LCorp and ensuring that her legacy is wholly separate from the one that Lex himself forged. It meant that most of the people she surrounded herself with, had only LCorp’s best interests but not hers. Jess is the only person Kara knows that actively tries to get Lena out of the office, and that's something that they both made a deal to work together and make sure it happens somewhat regularly. _

_ Once Lena is finally able to join her, she leans into Kara, takes her offered arm and they walk together inside the main hall. “Thank you for coming with me tonight, Kara.” _

_ “Of course, Lena. I’m happy to keep you company.” Kara smiles reassuringly then, just before reaching out for a glass of champagne from a passing tray and handing it to Lena. They arrived fashionably late and so the gala is in full swing with many of its attendees either on the dance floor, drinking at the open bar or waiting in line at the massive buffet table. For once, it's not a gala that Lena is hosting but attending as a guest instead. There's another hall set up for a silent auction with art donated by local artists in a wide range of mediums from photography to sculpture. Though she knows she won’t actually be able to afford any of the items up for sale, Kara is still looking forward to seeing them in person anyway.  _

_ Taking a sip of her glass, Lena hums appreciatively before pulling them to walk into a different direction from the auction hall. “Jess usually comes with me but she deserves the time off to be with her partner.” _

_ “You're a great boss.” _

_ Lena blushes under the proud smile that Kara throws in her direction. “The food is that way, darling,” she points out, gesturing towards a different hall with a longer line of people and many different delicious smells coming from it.  _

_ Kara just barely restrains herself from yelling in excitement because she is absolutely starving. The two pizzas she had before Lena picked her up at her apartment weren’t enough to fill her up at all. “See, you’re the best,” she tells Lena just before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be right back.” _

_ A delicious-looking quiche is already halfway to her waiting mouth when Kara feels a hand warm on the low of her back. “I see why you said no when I asked, Kara.” _

_ “Diana!” When Kara realizes who it is, she shivers at the palm swiftly gliding up her spine, nearly dropping the quiche still in her hand. An uncontrollable heat rises up her cheeks and she doesn't know whether to love or hate that she opted on wearing this backless dress for tonight. This is only the third time she’s meeting Diana and so she isn't yet used to Diana’s intimate displays of affection, how she leans in and touches indiscriminately. Though Kara doubts she’ll ever get used to it. “I told you that a friend of mine already asked me so I couldn't cancel on her.” _

_ “Not even for me?” Diana asks, pouting sadly. _

_ And it does something to Kara, similar to the way she feels when Lena’s attention is completely on her. The result is completely the same as Kara pushes up the bridge of her glasses, letting out a nervous laugh that's louder than appropriate while scrambling to find the right words to appease Diana’s apparently bruised ego. “Oh well I- no, that would be- I mean-“ She stops abruptly at the sight of the mischievous twinkle in Diana’s brown eyes and feels her own narrow into a glare. “Diana!”  _

_ She pouts at the husky laughter that Diana lets out, feels a hot blush in her cheeks at the gentle squeeze of Diana’s hand on her hip. “I apologize, Kara, you are simply much too easy.” _

_ Kara lets out a pitiful whine. “I know. Lena says that too.” _

_ At the mention of Lena’s name, Kara easily sees the question in Diana’s eyes, in the arch of her brow. There's no way that Diana doesn't know who Lena is but she more than likely doesn't know who Lena is _ to Kara _. She knows that Kal-El will have told Diana all about his history with the Luthor family, especially with Lex, and she hopes that Diana won't be one of those who holds Lena’s name against her. But thankfully, Diana doesn't say anything. She grabs Kara’s hand instead, intertwines their fingers and gives them a playful tug. “Well, if you're not going to be my date tonight, will you at least honor me with one dance?” _

_ Kara looks to the band performing on the stage tonight and she thinks that she hears the familiar tune of a waltz starting. “Oh I- I don't know, Diana. I have two left feet and I might step on your toes.” _

_ “As  _ I _ recall it, you were a  _ magnificent _ partner, Kara Zor-El.” When Diana’s lips form a smirk, Kara feels her heart racing, pounding harder beneath her ribcage and she thinks about how Diana really should come with a warning. There's no way that she doesn't know the effect that she has on people. Diana’s thumb is stroking the back of her hand now. “You know very well that you can't hurt me, Kara. You wouldn't deprive me the pleasure of your company, would you? Especially when you look so breathtaking in your dress.”  _

_ Kara chews anxiously at her bottom lip, an intense heat flooding her cheeks at the sincere compliment. “Diana-” she trails off just as Diana steps closer to her, close enough to feel her breathing against her, close enough that Kara has to actually look up to meet Diana’s gaze. Her brown eyes are soft and tender and Rao, how does anybody ever say no to this woman? “No no, of course not, Diana.” She shakes her as she gives her a reassuring smile and sweeps her arm in the direction of the dance floor. “Lead the way.” _

_ And so Diana happily skips, a triumphant grin on her face as she pulls Kara towards the middle of the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring you right back to Miss Luthor,” she teases as she twirls Kara before pulling her into her arms.  _

\---

It's just gone past 6 and Kara’s in the middle of typing a word when her glasses are yanked off her face. Her eyes cross immediately in response and she looks up to see Diana Prince, holding up her glasses before putting them on her own face. “I will never understand why you and Clark insist on these ridiculous things.”

She rolls her eyes at the woman’s teasing. “Hello Diana,” she dryly replies instead. 

Diana smirks, taking off her glasses as she leans over to place them back over Kara’s nose. Her eyebrow arches in appraisal at the sitting blonde. “Hello Kara, you look well.”

Kara leans back in her chair, crossing her arms. “So do you,” she says coolly, 

“Come here and let me look at you.” Kara drops all pretense and quickly clambers up to her feet, walking around her table to stand right in front of Diana. Warm hands cup her cheeks and Kara valiantly tries not to tremble at the gentle touch. Heat rises up the back of her neck as Diana’s eyes are locked onto hers in a steady gaze, searching and curious. She doesn't think she’ll ever get used to how tender Diana can be, especially since she has seen videos of the woman punching a tank with little to no effort. “Something seems different from when I last saw you.”

Kara stutters, knowing exactly what Diana is trying to get at, if the teasing twinkle in her eyes are anything to go by. “You only saw me two months ago at the gala, remember?” 

She realizes her attempt at deflection doesn't work when Diana only looks even more curious, even more teasing, if that was somehow possible. “I  _ do _ remember. And how  _ is _ Miss Luthor? Or should I say, how is  _ Lena _ ?”

She feels a fierce blush in her cheeks in reaction to the huskiness of Diana’s voice when Lena’s name falls out of her lips. It's really unfair that Diana can do that to her and that she knows what it does to people, least of all Kara. “She’s um- she’s doing fine. She’s had a busy day today. Busy, busy, busy,” she rambles, picking up her papers and sorting them into an organized pile and not at all avoiding Diana’s discerning stare. 

Diana hums as Kara starts to pack up her things. “So I assume that she won't be joining us tonight then?”

“Not tonight,” she sighs, as she puts on her jacket before switching off her desk lamp. She's reminded once again how long it's been since she has seen Lena. Kara finds her easily, still working hard at LCorp, her heartbeat strong and steady. It comforts her. 

Kara gestures for Diana to walk out her office first before she turns to lock the door behind her. Not that there's anything worthy of stealing but Kara feels a kind of possessiveness towards the office that Cat gifted to her before she left for her sabbatical. She only uses it when it's a particularly long work day like today, when otherwise she’ll usually be in the thick of it with all the other rookie reporters.

There are still quite a few people working and Kara waves to those that she knows. She sees Cat still in her office too, a questioning gaze appearing on her boss’ face that she knows is because she sees Diana walking beside her. Sometimes Kara forgets that Diana’s civilian identity is almost as well known as her superhero one and Cat is more than likely wondering how exactly they know each other. She's probably going to have to answer for that tomorrow. “So what are you in the mood for?” she asks when they finally reach the elevator.

As they wait for the elevator to reach their floor, Diana leans against the wall, a thoughtful look on her face. “I have been getting a craving for some  _ dwaejibulgogi _ lately.”

Her stomach rumbles instantly at the very mention of the spicy pork dish which means that she doesn't even have to think on it for too long. “Oooh, that sounds so  _ good _ , where do you want to go?”

The excited grin on Diana’s face is so catching that Kara can't help but return it with one of her own. “How do you feel about Seoul then? I know a great place there.”

Hopping onto the elevator, it takes Kara a second to realize exactly what Diana meant. “ _ Oh _ you- oh I was going to suggest the restaurant around the corner from my place but your idea sounds  _ way _ better.” 

A look of doubt and concern crosses Diana’s face. “You don't think you’ll be needed here, do you?”

She shakes her head, grabbing her phone from out of her satchel. “It's fine. I’ll let Alex know what's up so she won't worry and we can drop off our stuff at my place.” 

When they're finally at her apartment, Kara goes to text Lena as well, asking her to maybe text her as soon as she got home from work. As much as she’s excited by the prospect of having dinner with Diana, she doesn't want to miss talking to Lena either. That's not something she's so willing to give up, especially when she has a feeling that things are about to change between them. 

“Ready?”

She looks to see Diana standing by her window, changed into her suit as well and Kara feels her heart flutter at the sight of Wonder Woman standing right in front of her. She takes a deep breath, smiling brightly as she adjusts her cape. “Always.” 

\---

_ Diana sweeps her across the dance floor through two musical numbers before thankfully bringing her back to the banquet hall. She surprisingly did not step on Diana’s feet but Kara has a feeling that it's more to do with the way Diana led her, firm and secure. And now she's just really, so very hungry.  _

_ “Thank you for the dance, Miss Danvers.” Diana bows playfully, a teasing smirk on her lips. _

_ Any reply that Kara has ready is interrupted by a familiar soft hand on her back and for a brief moment, Kara wonders what it is about the dress that makes her feel like she's never going to stop blushing. She turns to face Lena and the hand on her back slides around to lightly grip her waist. “The dance floor looks good with you on it, Kara,” she compliments with a teasing arch of her brow.  _

_ She ducks her head, fidgeting with her glasses as she smiles bashfully at the sincere praise. “Oh no, I’m a horrible dancer. Diana totally kept me from being too awful.” Lena’s hand lightly squeezes her waist and it only makes her cheeks feel even hotter.  _

_ Diana rolls her eyes and shakes her head, a reassuring smile on her lips. “Nonsense, Kara. As I said before, you are a magnificent partner.” _

_ She watches the way Lena’s eyes slowly take in the sight of Diana and there's really no missing the pretty flush in her cheeks when she extends a hand towards her. “I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Miss…” _

_ Her friend gets a handshake and a charming smile in return. “Diana Prince.”  _

_ There’s a flash of recognition on Lena’s face when Diana introduces herself before interest sets in and Kara knows that her friend is wondering just how she and Diana know each other. “Of course, Miss Prince, I heard you were in attendance tonight and I was actually hoping for an introduction. It's such an honor to meet you. I’m Lena Luthor.”  _

_ “My cousin introduced us last year but we’ve been keeping in touch since then,” she explains to satisfy Lena’s curiosity, before throwing a playful glare in Diana’s way. “She's a good friend even though she keeps turning me down for an interview.” _

_ Diana chuckles when she reaches to grab Kara’s hand and presses a gentle kiss to the back of it. “Next time that I’m in town, I’m all yours.” _

_ She thinks that her cheeks must be burning from the smoldering look on Diana’s face and Kara tries to ignore it as she replies sternly, “I’m holding you to that.” She doesn't think that her warning lands well when Diana’s face only scrunches in the way that Kara has noticed her doing when she sees something really, really cute. Like a baby or a puppy. Being the reason of said face isn't helping get rid of the blush in her cheeks.  _

_ “You'll be in good hands.” She feels Lena’s hand slide down to her hip and Kara turns to her, seeing Lena’s eyebrow arched and her lips twitching in barely-hidden amusement before softening into a proud smile. “Kara is an amazing writer.”  _

_ And this time, Kara can't stop herself, not when it's Lena that's paying her the compliment. She's never been able to stop herself when it comes to Lena. Not when Lena is looking at her like that with her light green eyes so soft and so proud. And so Kara does her loud, awkward laugh, ducking her head to look anywhere but at Diana’s face. She only caught a glimpse but it was enough to see the absolutely gleeful knowing expression on her face.  _

\---

Night time has settled over the west coast by the time they make their way back from their hearty lunch. Kara is sure that she's going to need to get her suit dry-cleaned because it absolutely smells of the food they just ate. Not that she's complaining but it’s probably a good idea regardless. But Diana’s not due to leave for another couple of hours yet so they decide to take their time flying back and make one last stop before she absolutely has to leave. 

“Do you get ice-cream with Kal-El too?” she asks once she sees that they’re close to National City. 

Adjusting her grip around Kara’s waist as they start to make their descent in the alley around the corner from the ice-cream parlor, Diana shakes her head. “Kal-El isn't much for ice cream. Lois, on the other hand…” she trails off, a cheeky smirk on her lips. 

She giggles, easily imagining Diana charming Lois right in front of her cousin and knowing that Lois would totally go along with it just to fluster him too. “You just love teasing him, don't you?”

“He makes it too easy.” Diana chuckles, shrugging just before they’re touching down and land softly on the ground. Kara’s just about to use her super-speed to change into her civvies when Diana abruptly turns around with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “How do you feel about having a little fun?”

She thinks that maybe she should be a little worried about what exactly Diana has planned. But Kara knows she can trust her and knows Diana enough to know that she's not thinking anything terribly nefarious. She shrugs, an easy smile on her face. “With you? Always.”

The next thing she knows, Diana’s grabbing her small backpack and putting her clothes back inside it. And Kara is watching her walk away with it, holding it in a loose grip. “Let's go get that ice-cream then.”

Her mouth opens in surprise and Kara looks down at her suit, the scent of gogi still strong and she's almost sure that she can see little stains left behind from the spicy marinade. Not exactly presentable but it's at least much more preferable than when her suit stunk after facing off with giant squishy aliens. “Wait, just like this?” she ask, wanting to make sure anyway. 

Diana stops her casual stroll then and she’s looking back over her shoulder at Kara. “What do you think?” she prompts with a sly wink before turning back to continue her stroll.

Kara shakes her head, laughing to herself as she watches Diana practically sashay out of the alley, around the corner towards the ice cream bar. Social media is going to have an absolute  _ field _ day with this tomorrow. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus facts!  
> \- the place that Diana suggested they go is Mapo Sutbul Galbi. I did some research and they apparently use plums in their special marinade instead of brown sugar which just sounds so freaking good??? And it's also open 24 hours??? Which is just?? Ah-mazing??? I really love food, lmao
> 
> \- there is a thing that Diana says that has a lot of implications about her relationship with Kara. Does it mean some ~stuff happened between them? Maaaaaaybe ;). I left it ambiguous for you to decide for yourself, :p 
> 
> \- there is fanart? offical art? Not too sure really but it's of Diana and Kara eating ice cream together in their suits. And I just want to say that I had that scene written down way before I saw it a couple of months ago, :p.
> 
> \- is it really a bonus fact when it's really easy to guess that Kara totally has a crush on Diana? Our dear Kara just doesn't know how to deal with beautiful ladies flirting with her.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @maybewritingthings


End file.
